1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nock travel indicator and more particularly pertains to a bow tuning apparatus which allows a user to map the travel of a nock upon a bow string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow tuning devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,736 to Hawk discloses an archery bow sighting apparatus for use in effecting vertical alignment of the bow with the bow string. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,397 to Cryar discloses an apparatus for calibrating archery bows. The apparatus allows the nocking point and other features to be adjusted to optimal positions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,156 to Garigal discloses a bow pull indicating machine for use in indicating the force and movement of a bow string attached to a resilient bow. The use of bow presses is also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,473 to Lint; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,186 to Corwin; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,103 to Desselle each disclose bow press devices for use in securing a bow during adjustment and/or maintenance.
Finally, applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,041 entitled "Bow Calibrating Device", the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a device for calibrating the draw of an archery bow.
Although the devices described in conjunction with the above-referenced patents achieve their individual objectives and requirements, none of them pertain to a bow tuning apparatus with a nock travel indicator. In this respect, the bow tuning apparatus of the present invention substantially departs from those of the prior art.